


Sasayaki wa shidari ni kasanari

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture, Surprises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Kei no era alguien a quien le importaran mucho las fechas y su significado, con excepción de una.Podía olvidarlo todo, pero le habría gustado que Kota recordara que ese día era su aniversario.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Sasayaki wa shidari ni kasanari

**Sasayaki wa shidari ni kasanari**

**(Nuestros susurros van unirnos otra vez)**

Esa mañana, Kei se había despertado solo en la cama.

Había abierto los ojos con dificultades, se había estirado y luego se había girado del otro lado.

Yabu no estaba allí.

Suspiró, al pensar que probablemente se había levantado ya para preparar el desayuno.

Perezosamente, se había dirigido al cuarto de baño, había abierto el grifo de la ducha y había entrado a regañadientes, el encontrarla aún tibia, o incluso fría.

Se había despertado de mal humor, sin saber realmente por qué.

Y en ese mal humor, no haber encontrado a Yabu en la cama no había ayudado, para nada.

Acabó rápido de lavarse el pelo, luego cortó el agua y se envolvió en la pesada bata de unas tallas más grandes que la suya, al tratar de cualquier manera de hacer pasar el frio que sentía puntualmente de la mañana, a pesar del hecho que estaba ya primavera.

Se puso los zapatillos y fue a la cocina, sin perder tiempo a vestirse.

“¿Ko?” llamó, en tono inseguro, al darse cuenta que el mayor tampoco estaba allí.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Enojado, se fue a la entrada, al buscar un post-it o una nota que le explicara porque hubiera salido, sin encontrar nada.

Se apoyó contra la isla de cocina y reflexionó.

Estaba _seguro_ que esa mañana no tuviera que trabajar.

Esa tarde tenía el Yan Yan Jump, mientras Daiki y él tenían una entrevista por Myojo.

La mañana, ambos estaban libres.

Con irritación creciente, volvió a la habitación, al coger con un gesto brusco el móvil de la mesa de noche.

Al constatar que no tenía correos electrónicos, se apresuró a marcar el número de su novio.

Le tomó un poco a Yabu para contestar, y la espera fue perjudicial para su nerviosismo.

“¿Sí?”

Al oír su voz, Kei suspiró de alivio.

Desvanecida la preocupación, la idea que al mayor pudiera haberle pasado algo, volvió la irritación.

“¿Kota? ¿Dónde estás?” preguntó, al tratar de controlar el tono de voz.

“Salí con Yuuyan, me pidió de acompañarle por unos recados. Estabas durmiendo cuando llamó, y preferí dejártelo hacer.” respondió, en tono linear.

La irritación pronto se volvió en rabia.

“¡Al menos podías haber dejado una nota! Me preocupé, sabía qué no tenía que trabajar esta mañana, pensé qué...” suspiró, al pasarse una mano en la frente y al tratar de calmarse. “Pensé qué te hubiera pasado algo. Perdóname, fui exagerado.” concluyó, con una ironía que el mayor no notó.

“No, no, tú perdóname. Debería haber pensado que ibas a preocuparte al despertarte y al no encontrarme en casa.” respondió, apresuradamente. “De todas maneras, no creo que voy a volver a tiempo por el almuerzo, está tarde ya. Nos vemos esta noche a casa, ¿vale?” no esperó respuesta, y siguió. “Ahora tengo que ir, hasta luego. Te quiero.” le dijo, al dejarle apenas el tiempo de responder ‘yo también’, antes de cortar la conversación.

Kei estaba enfadado.

 _Más_ que enfadado.

Apretaba el móvil en una mano, los nudillos blancos y un labio entre los dientes, tan fuerte de pensar que iba a sangrar en cualquier momento.

Desde un poco de tiempo, había algo en Yabu que no le convencía.

Siempre estaba distraído, siempre ocupado, siempre había algo que desviaba su atención de él.

Y, Kei había notado, muy a menudo había a Yuya en medio en esas ocasiones.

Estaba harto de esa situación, harto de ir tras él, harto de tener que entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando estaban juntos y sus pensamientos parecían ir en otra dirección.

No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando con su relación, y no le gustaba tener que ser siempre él el que trataba de arreglar las cosas.

Y esa mañana, había sido la última gota.

Podía olvidar el hecho que se hubiera olvidado de dejarle una nota, olvidar el hecho que estuviera con Yuya, olvidar el tono apresurado que había utilizado. 

Kei no era alguien a quien le importaran mucho las fechas y su significado, con excepción de una.

Podía olvidarlo todo, pero le habría gustado que Kota recordara que ese día era su aniversario.

*

Esa mañana no había hecho mucho; se había limitado a vagar por casa en aire aburrido, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

Había acabado con el quedarse quieto frente a la televisión, hasta la hora de salir para la entrevista con Daiki.

Durante el camino, mientras la periodista hacía preguntas y mientras les hacían fotos por el reportaje, sólo había rumiado.

Había pensado de salir para cenar esa noche, pero no tenía ganas.

Odiaba a Yabu para haber olvidado de ese día y odiaba a sí mismo para que no tenía éxito de fingir que no fuera importante.

Y no se trataba del aniversario, sino el hecho que esa era la enésima prueba de la distancia de Kota, de su dar Kei por sentado, del incómodo que le hacía sentir últimamente.

Había estado de humor horrible todo el día, sin preocuparse de ocultarlo.

Había visto a Daiki echarle unos vistazos interrogativos, los había voluntariamente ignorados y el menor no había insistido. Cuando Kei tenía ganas de hablar daba el primero paso, sin necesitar que se lo pidiera. Y ese día no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar, ni con Daiki ni con nadie.

Al volver a casa, se había preguntado si Yabu hubiera llegado ya; se había preguntado qué le habría dicho, si habría tenido éxito de ocultar la decepción, si el mayor se habría dado cuenta que pasaba algo o si habría creído que su comportamiento fuera normal, siempre fallando de notar que los problemas existían, incluso si él no los veía.

Llegado frente a la puerta, se quedó quieto unos momentos a mirarla fijo.

Al final, consciente del hecho que no podía quedarse allí para siempre, sacó la llave.

Al abrir, suspiró; Kota estaba en casa ya, y a diferencia de lo habitual no le alegraba para nada.

“¡Estoy de vuelta!” dijo al entrar, abandonando las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y cerrando la puerta con más fuerza que necesario.

Sin oír respuesta, se miró alrededor en aire perplejo.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía ver una llegar del salón.

Avanzó en la entrada, hasta que se encontró en el otro cuarto, y se quedó unos segundos inmóvil.

Yabu estaba en el centro de la sala, a lado de la mesa puesta.

Nunca comían en salón.

La mesa, la estantería, todo estaba salpicado de pequeñas candelas, bastante de iluminar todo el entorno.

Kota sonreía, nervioso. Cambiaba el peso de pie y le miraba fijo, al morderse un labio en espera que dijera algo.

Pero Kei no podía hablar. Seguía desplazando los ojos de su novio a la mesa, al resto del cuarto, asombrado.

No sabía si ser feliz o confundido, no sabía en que se hubiera transformado todo el nerviosismo tenido hasta unos minutos atrás.

Se limitaba a quedarse quieto y mirar, pues fue el mayor a tomar la iniciativa.

Se acercó despacio, al tomarle con delicadez un brazo y al tirarle cerca para abrazarle.

“Feliz aniversario, Kei.” le murmuró al oído, y aunque no pudiera verle Inoo fue seguro del hecho que estaba sonriendo.

Soltó el abrazo, mirándole a los ojos.

“¿Planeaste todo para nosotros?” le preguntó, en voz insegura.

Vio la sonrisa en la cara de Yabu vacilar, pero no desaparecer.

“Claro que es por nosotros. ¿De verdad pensabas que habría olvidado nuestro aniversario?” respondió, al tratar en vano de reír.

“Sí.” dijo Kei, sin pensarlo. Se mordió un labio al darse cuenta de haber estado demasiado directo, y se apresuró a explicar. “Esta mañana no me dijiste nada cuando hablamos, y hace días me parece de estar en casa con un extranjero. Siempre es como si no me escucharas, como si quisieras estar en otro lugar, y yo…” hizo una pausa, al bajar los ojos. “No estuve bien últimamente, Ko.” concluyó, en voz apenas oíble.

Yabu se le acercó otra vez, al pasarle delicadamente las manos en los brazos.

“Lo siento, Kei. Lo siento si te di esta impresión, lo siento si te sentiste dejado de un lado. No quería que ocurriera, pero...” se mordió un labio. “Supongo que sea mi culpa. Cuando pienso en el trabajo me pasa de ignorar todo, porque sé qué siempre hay tú a esperarme cuando vuelvo a casa, sé qué siempre vas a estar allí. Y me doy cuenta que es equivocado.” terminó, e Inoo no pudo evitar de oír la humildad en su tono.

Se suavizó.

“Lo sé esto, y es verdadero que siempre voy a estar aquí a esperarte. Sólo es que… tengo miedo. Tengo miedo que nuestra relación se vuelva en algo de cotidiano, de supuesto, que cada día que pasamos juntos sea sólo otro día de contar, sin que pase realmente algo a recordarnos porque nos queremos.” hizo una sonrisa, tardad. “Y luego llegas tú, haces todo esto y...” aguantó la respiración y volvió a abrazarle. “Y ya no tengo miedo.” le murmuró al oído, apretándole como el mayor había hecho antes. “Feliz aniversario, Ko.” le dijo luego, finalmente teniendo éxito de sonreír.

Estaba aliviado. Feliz. Había tenido éxito de poner de un lado la irritación de ese día y había ordenado sus pensamientos, y no podía evitar de sentirse agradecido por el gesto inesperado, por la cena, las candelas Yabu que se había quedado allí esperándole para celebrar con él.

Se sintió tonto para haber pensado que pudiera olvidarlo, por el miedo que le había dejado creer posible que su relación estuviera cambiando en algo que no le gustaba.

Por esa noche iba a disfrutar el gesto, sin pensar al contorno, porque con Kota que sonreía frente a él, todo el resto perdía importancia.

Se separó despacio de su novio, al acercarse a la mesa y al mirar los platos con curiosidad.

El mayor fue pronto a su lado, en aire agitado.

“He cocinado italiano, sé qué te gusta. No estoy seguro del resultado, pero juro que hice lo mejor.” le dijo, al sonreír mientras sonrojaba un poco.

Kei se salió los ojos y se giró para mirarle.

“¿Cocinaste tú?” preguntó, sorprendido. Kota cruzó los brazos, al fingirse indignado.

“No soy el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero me he esforzado.” le respondió, haciéndole echar a reír.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y Kei puso un aire de desafío.

“Voy a confiar en ti.” se burló de él, al tomar un tenedor.

Kota se quedó absorto mirándole mientras saboreaba la pasta.

No sabía si fuera el hambre, el hecho que Yabu se había realmente esforzado o si fuera la circunstancia, pero esa pasta le pareció lo mejor que hubiera comido en su vida.

*

Inoo estaba sentado encima a la mesa. Había abierto un poco las piernas, bastante para que Yabu se metiera en medio.

El mayor le hizo pasar las manos en la espalda, bajo la camiseta, le acarició y le arañó de vez en cuando mientras tenía los labios contra los suyos, mientras las manos de Kei repetían los mismos gestos con él.

Se quitaron las respectivas camisetas, y luego Inoo le besó firme el cuello y los hombros, mientras llevaba las manos de la espalda a las caderas de Yabu, peligrosamente cerca de su erección.

El mayor se alejó bruscamente de él, la respiración cortada y la cara rojiza.

“¿Vamos a la habitación?” preguntó en un murmurio.

Kei sonrió, luego con las manos todavía en sus caderas le tiró de vuelta cerca y volvió a besarle.

“No está necesario, gracias, estoy bien aquí.”

Vio al mayor titubear antes de responder.

“Pero… en la mesa…” fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras trataba en vano de no gemir a la sensación de los dientes y de la lengua de Inoo.

“No es un problema. Nunca comemos en salón. Al máximo, vamos preocuparnos el próximo aniversario.” fue la respuesta del menor, y Kota finalmente se rindió, dejándose llevar y metiéndose a besarle a su vez.

Las manos del menor volvieron a bajar, le quitaron con un gesto apresurado el cinturón e deshicieron los pantalones, y fue Yabu a quitárselos con una patada, dejándolos al suelo.

Volvió a besar a Inoo bajo el cuello, se desplazó a lo largo del pecho, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo; no muy fuerte, sólo bastante para hacerle gemir.

Le puso la mano abierta en el esternón y le empujó ligeramente para poderse mover, la lengua que rozaba la línea de la ingle y la otra mano que le quitaba rápidamente el cinturón, y luego pantalones y bóxeres.

Le echó un vistazo, y Kei tuvo un escalofrío.

Estaba malditamente guapo en ese momento; le gustaba sentir sus manos y su lengua, le gustaba la expectativa que estaba creando, le gustaba la manera como con unos gestos hubiera tenido éxito de borrar todos pensamientos, de hacerle sentir como si su mente fuera de repente vacía.

Cuando sintió su boca alrededor de la erección, no pudo evitar de empujar las caderas adelante, arriesgando de sofocarle; Kota cerró los ojos, soportando sin perder contacto con él.

“Lo... lo sient...” empezó a decir el menor, pero Yabu le quitó la facultad de articular una frase con sentido: superada la sensación de incómodo, se puso a mover los labios y la lengua alrededor de su erección, cortándole la respiración y sin darle manera de seguir.

Kei le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza, entrelazó los dedos entre su pelo y le empujó adelante, no con mucha fuerza, pero en una clara invitación para que no se parara.

Por otra parte, Yabu no parecía necesitar el indicio; seguía moviendo la boca, mientras las manos le acariciaban lánguidamente las piernas, echándole unos vistazos de vez en cuando y disfrutando el verle con la cabeza echada atrás y una expresión de éxtasis en la cara, algo que le incentivaba a seguir.

Cuando el menor llegó al orgasmo Kota se quedó quieto y le cogió las caderas tan fuerte de dejarle una marca, para evitar un movimiento como lo de antes.

Luego volvió en pie, un poco vacilante, apoyó las manos a los lados de su novio y se bajó para besarle.

“¿Ahora podemos ir a la habitación?” murmuró, al sonreír frente a la expresión del menor.

Kei mantenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y la respiración aún no vuelta a la normalidad.

Le vio sacudir la cabeza, meterle un brazo alrededor del cuello y tirarle cerca.

“Aún no acabamos, ¿verdad?” se limitó a decir, y la única reacción del mayor fue un suspiro sin insistencia, mientras con una mano se aferraba a su pierna y se hacía de vuelta espacio.

Rozó la parte interior del muslo de Kei con los dedos, divirtiéndose a mirarle mientras se mordía un labio y temblaba suavemente.

Cuando fue harto de provocarle, llevó la misma mano a su boca, presionando contra los labios para que los abriera.

“Lo siento, pero no tengo nada a mano. Fuiste tú que quisiste quedarte aquí.” se burló de él, mientras el menor estaba ocupado a pasar tan lascivamente como posible la lengua en sus dedos.

“Estoy seguro que voy a sobrevivir, Ko.” respondió, al levantar una ceja en aire de desafío.

Yabu dejó de sonreír; llevó la mano en la posición original y dejó deslizar sin dificultad un dedo dentro de él, concediéndose una sonrisita cuando le vio cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca de incómodo.

“¿Estás seguro, Kei-chan?” le murmuró al oído, y el menor en respuesta le hundió las uñas en la espalda.

“Muévete, Kota.” dijo, al rechinar los dientes.

Yabu rio, y siguió preparándole.

Cuando fue seguro de haber hecho lo necesario, quitó los dedos de él y se puso entre sus piernas, volviendo a empujarle de manera que ambos estuvieran más cómodos.

Se bajó y le pasó delicadamente la mano en la cara, mirándole a los ojos mientras le penetraba con un empujón firme.

Se movía lentamente, en ritmo débil, divertido por la expresión exasperada en la cara de Kei.

Al llegar a su límite, el menor abrió los ojos e hizo mala cara.

“¿Quieres comenzar a ir en serio?” le pidió, en tono enojado. Yabu sonrió suavemente, antes de salirse y volver a empujar adentro con un gesto casi brutal, disfrutando el grito sufocado de Kei.

“A tus órdenes.” susurró, y empezó a moverse dentro de él más rápidamente.

Se aferró a los hombros de Inoo, mientras el menor llevaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo adherir el cuerpo contra el suyo; pasó un rato, cuando Yabu llevó una mano entre ellos y le tomó la erección a Kei, empezando a acariciarla al mismo ritmo.

A pesar del orgasmo precedente, fue Inoo que cedió primero: Kota le vio tenderse, arquear la espalda y gemir más alto que antes mientras se corría entre sus cuerpos.

Después de unos momentos volvió a moverse, el ritmo ahora errático, y no le tomó mucho antes de llegar a su vez al orgasmo.

Recayó contra Kei, todavía dentro de él, y le apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho, los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada.

Cuando se recuperó, levantó los ojos y le encontró mirándole.

Sonreía.

*

“Nunca voy a mirar esa mesa de la misma manera.” dijo Yabu, al ir detrás de Inoo y al llevarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura, dejando que el pecho adhiriera contra su espalda.

Se habían duchado rápidamente antes de acostarse; ambos parecían hartos, y más que satisfechos.

Kei rio bajo, al empezar a pasar distraídamente los dedos en el brazo del mayor.

“Pero no puedes negar que fue interesante.” contestó.

“Contigo, siempre es interesante.” subrayó Kota, al darle un golpe suave contra la cabeza.

Kei se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.

“Lo consideraré un cumplido.” murmuró, sin tener éxito de ocultar el cansancio en su voz.

Se dejó llevar por el ruido del aliento de Kota cerca de su oído, por el calor del cuerpo alrededor del propio, por sus manos.

Estaba feliz.

No había trazas de nerviosismo, de preocupación, de ningún pensamiento que pudiera parecer desagradable.

Ese día, empezado tan mal, no iba a contar como uno de esos días que pasaban sin que ocurriera nada de real.

Kei estaba seguro que iba a recordarlo, que iba a recordar la sensación de sentirse amado, la que parecía haber desvanecido, pero que una vez presentada frente a sí le había recordado lo que le hacía sentir tan bien cuando estaba con Kota.

“Te quiero, Ko.” murmuró, antes de rendirse al sueño.

Le pareció de _oírle_ sonreír, antes de murmurar “Yo también” a su oído.

Y, con esta consciencia, finalmente se durmió.


End file.
